When You Pass By
by StarrNight
Summary: A collection of oneshots on my favorite noncanon pairings! Some are fluffy, some are serious, but all will make you think and maybe come to love these crazy pairs! Please review! Final chapter: Gray x ?
1. Flower

_Hello, folks! I know it's been forever and a day since I was up and posting…and I am sorry! I haven't been able to type in an age. A combination of school, newfound friends and (can you believe it?) a guy has put me out of commission, but I decided to go ahead and give you this to chew on. There will be…six of these oneshots…and they are about my favorite non-canon pairings._

_Maybe you'll think they are absolutely nuts, but hey, try 'em out and see if they don't work! Enjoy and please review!_

CHAPTER ONE: Flower

As much as he liked his job, there was something about the smell of grapes and wine that didn't agree with Cliff. The smell of wine was cloying, too sweet and…well…like something rotten. That made sense. Rotten grapes made wine. Who first decided to drink squeezed rotten grapes? There were worse things out there to drink. Imagine tequila. Tequila was the alcohol of fermented cacti. Cliff would never have tried fermenting a cactus--then deciding to drink what came of it. He'd never even smelled tequila, let alone a cactus itself.

Lots of interesting smells wafted around the Aja Winery. It was located right beside the Inn, so the scents of whatever dish Doug or Ann was cooking floated all around the property. This was a good thing when Doug made chocolate cake or cheese fondue--besides the effect of Cliff's mouth watering all evening. It was a bad thing when Ann invited Karen over for supper. Karen made happy eggplant and forgot to turn the timer on. An hour and a half later, Cliff stumbled, choking, into the Inn to inquire politely as to what the unholy stink permeating the air was. The dark blonde beauty, Karen, laughed and offered him a bit of the dish. He refused.

Today the air smelled of wine. Stinky old wine. Cliff knelt to examine the soil around a vine for mole tunnels. He was running through a list of ways to exterminate the pesky rodents when a breeze laced with an angelic scent gently blew over his face. The shaggy brunette leaned his head back, enjoying it. He then peeked around the arbor to locate the source of the smell. It was coming from a youthful girl with pink hair who was skipping up the steps to the Winery main house.

Cliff knew her by face, but he couldn't place the name. He'd only come to the town two and a half seasons ago as an out-of-work hobo who spent most of his time sulking in the town's church. The girl whose name he couldn't remember worked at a chicken farm. She had a brother with glasses and long hair…like Cliff's own, actually. But her name…? He hid behind the arbor as the pink haired girl exited the Winery. Girls always made him nervous. What if he offended her? What if she got mad? What if she _cried_? Unfortunately for him, Manna and Duke had come outside with her. They were talking about a 'cute little wineryhand' which meant…crud. They were looking for him. He instantly assumed a busy stance, examining a leaf on a grapevine. When he was located, Manna hauled him to his feet, forcing him to abandon his attempts at looking hard-working.

"Here he is!" She trumpeted. "Isn't he a hunk?"

Duke cleared his throat enviously. "Yes, yes, yes. Cliff, this is Popuri. I'm not sure you two have met, but I felt that you ought to know that she's the one that found you this job. So now credit is where credit is due and all…"

Popuri smiled, embarrassed. "I never would have told you. Sorry about all the fuss…do you like your job?"

"Er…yeah…I do. Uh…Mr. Carter told me that it was a sign that I was meant to stay in Mineral Town. You know, since I was broke and all. Thanks a lot." Cliff was babbling. Oh, bebother women! Manna pulled Duke away knowingly. "So…how are your chickens?"

"They're doing fabulously! We had three extra eggs today. I was taking them to Ellen." She grinned.

Cliff began to sweat. "I bet she'll love them. I feel bad for detaining you…"

"It's fine, really! I've enjoyed our conversation. So I'll see you around sometime?"

"Ooh…yes. Definitely. Thank you again for the job."

Popuri curtseyed and turned to leave, sending her heavenly perfume at the perspiring boy. He smiled shyly at her back and felt braver somehow. He had talked to a girl. He had talked to a pretty girl who smelled like…something in Cliff's memory…but he didn't know what.

Manna snagged the girl when she thought they were out of Cliff's earshot. "What'd you think?" She whispered eagerly.

"He's so steady. I like that. I was nervous…I hope I didn't mumble…" She chewed a fingernail. "I think he needs someone to be a good friend to him."

Manna clapped her hands delightedly. "So tell me…now that summer is beginning, have you planted the seeds I gave you?"

Popuri nodded brightly. "Yes! They've already bloomed. I love the look of honeysuckle in the midst of petunias. Thank you. I'll bring you a bouquet sometime!" She hugged Manna and left the property, sneaking one lighting glance toward the area where she hoped Cliff was watching.

Of course he was watching. _Honeysuckle. That's it. _The smell of honeysuckle reminded him of days when he and his sister, Gloria, used to sit in the shade and play checkers.

"So, Cliff…tell me something." Manna was back to antagonize him further. "Isn't Popuri a doll?"

Cliff smiled shyly again. "…Yes, Ma'am."

Manna chuckled and lowered her voice. "Listen here, boy, and take full advantage of what I'm about to offer you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That girl ordered some grape juice. It'll be ready by tomorrow if I hurry. Now listen. Every single time I've delivered grape juice to their house after six o'clock I've been invited to stay for supper. Do you…'have time' to deliver it for me tomorrow--around six thirty? Brush your hair before coming to work."

Every time Cliff had cursed Manna's nosiness was immediately nullified. He could have hugged her.

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Mint

_Hiya! Yes, I've finally gotten around to putting up the second chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the time lapse. Thanks for reading!_

_**HarvestMoonGlows**__: Didn't I tell you that they work? Woohoo! Cookie dough! My favorite! Just knowing that someone out there squealed when they saw my update is enough to make my month!_

_**1angelette**__: Yep yep yep!_

_**Ultra Drama Queen**__: Thank you! The fifth MTM story (Named either Fictional Truth or Another Place and Time,) will be out after I release and finish __Die Now, Kthnx__. With my current lack of creativity, I can't say when that will be._

_**MyShadowsThorn: **__Hello! I don't remember seeing you before! Nice to meet you! Thanks for reading, and yeah, everybody's got to be persistent with poor old Cliff…_

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__You asked and now you shall receive! I'm happy to hear it was reasonably original, too! That's great! This next pairing isn't crack, but what follows will have enough crack to spare for two, so enjoy the non-kookiness while you can._

_This one isn't really noncanon…but I have to use the farmers in there somewhere. The next chapter involves Tiraldo and my version of his soulmate, so look forward to it!_

CHAPTER TWO: Mint

Jack stared incredulously at his farm's main field's soil. It was white. Pure white. He stuck a finger in the soil and wiggled it around. The dirt was even soft--like baking soda. Only one small section of his field was covered in this anomaly; the section right beside his garden of flowers. Sure, the farmer had been curious when the dirt had turned light brown. He'd been interested when it lightened to gray. Now he wasn't curious anymore. Now he was worried. What would happen to his crops if this 'soil disease' spread?

He would have called his father…if his father would have answered the phone. Jack Syre Sr. had the annoying and problematic habit of leaving the phone off of the hook because the ring irritated him. He wouldn't agree to a cell, either. "Cell phones are for young whippersnappers like yourself, boy. I'm too old for such frivolities. I'd lose it and your mother and I would never ever find it. No thank you!" The old man replied the same every time the subject was mentioned.

Jack Syre Jr., meanwhile, was up a creek about the whole business. He pulled off his muddy work gloves and stowed them in his backpack because they would soil the book pages at the library, which was where he was headed next. He liked the library a lot--especially in winter when Mary, the librarian, would light kerosene lamps and put them on the reading tables when the electricity was knocked out because of snow storms. It was always cool and comfortable among the shelves stacked with neat rows of color-coordinated books.

He'd been spending a lot of time in the library lately. Maybe it was because the books on farming were wonderfully informative. Maybe it was because of the intelligent, shy Mary who was always seated at the front desk, writing in a notebook. Maybe it was because of the wintergreen jelly beans that Mary kept available ever since Jack mentioned his weakness for the small green sweets. Gosh, he loved the smell of those wintergreen jellybeans almost as much as he loved the sight of the librarian's gentle, slightly crooked smile when he pulled her braid affectionately. The best of both worlds was when Mary snacked absentmindedly on the candies and the scent of mint hovered around her for the rest of the afternoon.

"Jack. It's an honor to see you here so early today," Mary observed her friend's worried expression as he entered her library. "May I be of service?"

The boy nodded. "I need a book on soil quality. A patch of my dirt has turned white. I don't mean light brown, I mean snow white! Do you have anything like that?" He palmed his forehead.

Mary stood up and cocked her head, causing her braid to swing over her shoulder. "I do believe that I've read about that one time. Come with me--I think that the book you're looking for is upstairs with the water quality section," She beckoned him up the narrow staircase. The room upstairs was dimly lit and still held the fragrance of wintergreen. There were more books than shelf room, so many of her valuable hand-written manuscripts were in tidy piles on the wooden floor. She scouted around before locating the necessary category. Seeing that they were out of her reach, she pulled a heavy chair over to the shelf. Jack lumbered over and look her hand, boosting her onto the chair. Mary gave his hand a squeeze disguised as a sudden unsteadiness and then released it to grasp two books. Leaning closer, the pleasant smell of mint hit Jack. He seized the girl by the waist and swung her down from the chair, twirling her around once. Breathless, Mary opened one of the books. "Come over to the table." She handed him the other one she'd picked out.

They sat down together and read in silence, enjoying the low light even if it made the reading considerable more difficult. After nearly an hour, Mary put her book down and tapped a page. "Here it is! It says that the over-planting of Goddess Drop flowers will strip the minerals from soil. Apparently it needs those minerals to be brown," She closed the book and smiled her lopsided smile. "Have you planted Goddess Drops?"

"Yes, actually. But I had no idea that the turned dirt white…what should I do…?"

"You'll need to uproot some of them. How many do you have?"

Jack blushed. "About forty-five. I heard from Gray that you liked them."

The girl leaned closer, sending the fragrance of wintergreen at his face. "No _wonder_ it deprived your soil of nutrients! Try pulling up about twenty of them." She held out her hand for Jack's book. He surrendered it to her and stood up. She walked back over to the chair against the shelf and climbed up on it, restoring the tomes to their places. She fidgeted with her glasses momentarily before asking in a hushed whisper. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do that twirly thing you did earlier? I liked that."

Beaming, he obligingly put his hands on her waist and spun her around like before. "Thanks for the information, Mary." Breathing deeply the perfume of wintergreen once more, he made towards the stairs.

"You're welcome." Mary bowed her head to shield the shameful coloring of her cheeks. "Come back, do." The boy nodded as he left the Library slowly, picking a jellybean from the crystal dish beside Mary's favorite jeweled notebook.

The next morning Mary opened the unlocked door of the Library at eight o'clock and was touched to find twenty-five freshly cut Goddess Drop blooms arranged in a vase on her desk. A note lay beside them.

_One day I'm going to plant you flowers galore--I don't care if it turns my dirt blue. The only thing I ask in return is a hug everyday and a bag of those fabulous jellybeans. Make it a big bag, will ya?_

_Love,_

_Jack Syre Jr._


	3. Soap

_Hello! Good news, dears, good news! I have made some good progress in __Die Now, Kthnx__, so it should be ready for release after this collection comes to a close! This one is my favorite pairing. Enjoy!_

_**HarvestMoonGlows**__: Thank you!! -sings-_

_**Cloudy.skye**__: Yikes--you've got a while to wait. But I'm trying. Enjoy this while you wait._

_**xx-ReneeOrion-xx: **__Thanks so much! I know, I love noncanon pairings. It spices it up, I think. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this one._

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__High praise indeed, coming from you, O Master of the Pen. _

_Heh heh heh. I love this pairing. Someone once called it 'pure crack.' _

CHAPTER THREE: Soap

If it hadn't been for Elli, Tiraldo would never have met Ann. Actually, without Elli, Tiraldo would probably never have seen anything outside of his 'safe zone'--which consisted of his office, the upstairs in the Clinic, and his one path to Mother's Hill where he looked for herbs. He was Elli's constant worry. She worried about his health, she worried about his pale skin, she worried about his dislike of animals, and she worried most about his lack of friends.

It wasn't quite true that he didn't have _any _friends. He had a few people that he would classify as acquaintances--Ellen, Elli, Doug, Ann and…that was about it. For the longest time, Tiraldo harbored…feelings for his nurse. That, however, was a dream that never became reality. He had caught Elli primping in front of a mirror and attempting to curl her tiny frizz of a hair. When questioned, she blushed and said that she was going to the Inn for dinner.

"So I see. Who are you meeting there?" He asked.

Elli blushed again. "Nobody. Oh, leave me alone, please!"

She had made it painfully clear that she wasn't interested in him, so he retreated to his office and occupied his time with tea, studies, and sudoku. He severed the majority of his connections with Elli and spent much of his time alone. Whenever Jeff or Lillia came to the Clinic he would attend to them with a sense of civility, but never spoke of anything other than strict doctor business about health and diet and the such. Soon his patients began to stop trying to talk to him and he felt like he was being forgotten in the town.

But there were two people that would never let him get away with saying nothing to them. Elli was the first. She could always coax a few sentences out of him--be it about his favorite tea flavor or the sound of the small battery-powered fountain that she kept on her desk. Elli could charm a smile out of a pile of bricks.

The other was Ann. Ann had this way of asking a certain question or making a certain face, so you felt _bad _not answering her. She once told him that he _owed _her some good conversation because of all the food she made him. Then, she completely refused to let him pay for the meals. "I can't take your money, Tiraldo. Sorry." She leaned on his desk, the closest she had ever come to him. She was so close that he now could identify the smell that sometimes appeared in the waiting room. It was fruity. It was her hair. Why would her hair smell like fruit?

Tiraldo stared at her. "Why not?"

"Just can't."

"What do you want?"

"I dunno…"

"Well, if you won't let me pay, then I can't accept your meal…" He was confused and reluctant to give up his tasty fried rice.

Ann scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Tell you what. If you'll talk to me every time I talk to you, I'll let you pay for your meals. Otherwise I'm not going to take your money and you'll feel bad about eating it."

Tiraldo felt his face heat. "What are you saying? I talk plenty to you…"

The redhead looked at him like he was daft. "Tir, I don't think anyone south of the Inn even knows your name…"

That was a fact that couldn't be denied. He searched for a reply and only said, "Well, it's not going to change anything…"

"Sure it is! See? You've already had a whole conversation with me already! How's that for change? See you around, Tir." She turned on her heel and danced out the door, her braid waving goodbye behind her. But her smell lingered…that same fruity smell that was sweet and tangy at the same time. What was it?

Then one day Ann badly sprained her ankle falling down the stairs. Tiraldo and Elli put her up in the hospital bed so it could rest and heal quickly. She was a cheerful patient, whistling to pass the time and calling out jokes from her room. That same tangy smell filled his office. Tiraldo found himself making excuses to visit the room and check on her. She was so…happy! When she smiled, it was hard for him not to smile as well. Smiling wasn't something that his face was accustomed to, but after trying it out a few times in front of the mirror, he found that it felt…good.

He was abashed and angry with himself for being sad after she finally limped out of the Clinic to return to the Inn. Elli remarked that he should open a window because the smell of her shampoo was rather strong. _Shampoo! That's it! But what fruit is it?_ Despite the nurse's complaints, he refused to open the window and waft out the scent.

After her sick stay, Ann began to frequent the Clinic more and more often--not just to deliver the lunches that the occupants ordered. "Have you ever really thought about your future, Tiraldo?" She asked one day in his office, straddling a chair and crossing her arms over the back.

"Yes," he answered, trying to focus on the notes before him.

"What do you see ten years from now?"

"…honestly?" he asked, frowning at the question. "I see myself right where I am. Sitting in this office. Elli'll probably be married by then, so I'll live here. Alone."

Ann contracted her eyebrows, looking slightly distressed. "Is that really what you see? Well…I see myself somewhere other than just the Inn. You know what I'd like to do? Don't laugh, please…"

"I wouldn't laugh."

"I'd like to…be in a movie someday! I love going to the movies. Think of it! My name on a real live movie poster. Wouldn't that be cool? Maybe I'll even have a family in ten years."

Tiraldo didn't like to think of it, but surely Ann would be married soon to somebody. "If you were in a movie, I'd buy the DVD," he said solemnly.

"You don't have a DVD player."

"So? I'd buy it just to say I had it."

Ann's eyes sparkled. "Thank you."

One night, Tiraldo was sipping tea in his study and thinking. He was thinking about Ellen's legs. He was also thinking about DVD players, but mostly he was wondering what on earth the smell was in Ann's hair. It was so fresh and clean and sweet. It was driving him insane. The time for drastic actions was nigh. He poked his head out of his office and found Elli peacefully asleep at her desk. Well, it _was _nearly eleven o'clock at night. He sneaked past her and out the door.

The outdoors air was welcoming and he remembered why he liked walking to Mother's Hill so much, but that wasn't his destination tonight. As quickly and as quietly as he could, he hurried down the hill, praying that he wouldn't meet anyone. He didn't, and made it to the Inn without any drama. The Inn was closed, but the doors were never locked, so he easily opened them and crept across the darkened bar area. Ann's room was upstairs, he knew that. The stairs squeaked as he climbed them.

Finally he reached her room--the one on the right, beside Cliff and Gray's shared room. He pushed the door open and listened. The sound of soft, rhythmic breathing could be heard. Ann was asleep. Perfect. Tiraldo opened the door wider and slowly inched his way into the room. Taking care not to trip over the clothes piled on the floor, he found the bathroom door and stole inside it. He cracked the door behind himself and flipped on the light. The brightness of it made him squint his eyes.

There was a surprising amount of lotions and soaps and toiletries on the countertops, considering that Ann was the least feminine girl in the town. Tiraldo rifled through them, hunting for the one. When he didn't find it, he pulled open the shower curtain…and knocked over some bottles sitting on the lip of the tub. They fell to the floor with a clatter that made him cringe. The bed squeaked outside the bathroom and footsteps hurried up to the door. Ann slowly entered, then stopped when she recognized the intruder. "T-Tiraldo? What the heck are you doing in my bathroom at midnight?"

The truth would set you free, or so Tiraldo had heard. "I was looking for your shampoo," he answered innocently.

A smile appeared on Ann's face, but her eyes were still confused. "Why were you looking for my shampoo?"

"Eh…" Tiraldo stopped. Well, he'd already told her this much, so he might as well tell it all. "You always smell so good when you visit me and Elli said it was your shampoo. I was curious as to what scent was so intoxicating…"

Ann was now grinning. Tiraldo was so relieved she wasn't shouting at him that he finally noticed that she wore a blue camisole over some very short peach boyshorts. Her hair hung long and curly around her shoulders. She looked…beautiful with her hair like that. The soft light accented her long eyelashes. He blushed. "So you decided to sneak into my bathroom at midnight and find out what shampoo I used…" The girl shook her head. "You do beat all."

"I didn't want anyone to see me…" Tiraldo muttered.

Ann walked past him to the shower. She reached up to the shower caddy and pulled down a large multicolored bottle. "Here. This is what I use."

The doctor took it and examined the label. It was raspberry-orange no-tangle shampoo with light conditioners, formulated for redheads. He opened the top and sniffed. Yes, that was what it was! The memories of that smell made him smile without meaning to. Ann took the bottle back and put it up on the caddy again. Then she turned around and put her arms around Tiraldo wordlessly. Her head rested on his chest and he could feel her heartbeat through his shirt. He stood still until the thought occurred to him that _he _should probably make the effort to return the hug. Slowly he pulled his arms up around her small back, pressing her closer against him. It was all so strange…to be standing there in the light of the bathroom at midnight, holding this beautiful girl. The strangest thing was that she was hugging himback. In fact, _she_ had hugged him _first_! Imagine that!

It looked like his ten-year forecast had just brightened significantly.


	4. Weather

_Hiya! Exams claimed my soul for a while, and I'm sorry that this took so long. Enjoy, duckies!_

_**HarvestMoonGlows**__: Heehee isn't that JUST Tiraldo?_

_**Rhealicet**__: My dear, changing your opinion of noncanon pairings is just what I wanted to do from the beginning. Thanks for making my writings worth it. _

_**Lady Rosses: **__Haha thanks, that'd be fabulous!_

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__Don't undermine yourself! Thanks for reading._

_**xXx-AzureFlameGod-xXx: **__Mmmm…KaixMary sounds tasty. Haha thank you for calling me awesome! That makes me happppppy!_

_The stories get kinda serious from here on out._

CHAPTER FOUR: Weather

My, but the weather was temperamental the summer that Jeff and Sasha began their divorce. Sometimes it would get so hot that Kai just couldn't enjoy his breaks outside and was forced to retreat into his shop. Sometimes the temperature dropped so low that it felt like Autumn. Sometimes it rained for days at a time and then the humidity would drop like lead. Sometimes wind blew so fiercely, it sounded like one of the arguments between the separating couple.

Many things were changing in Kai's life. His father had just died of a stroke, leaving him quite a wad of cash--as well as a ragged hole in his heart. His mother had died much earlier in life. Then suddenly all these girls from all over the country began to talk to him…to flirt with him…to try to get a piece of his life. They had thought that he was just a no good ambitionless chef before. Now everyone wanted his phone number. Was the money really worth it?

He never told anyone in Mineral Town about it. The only thing worse than having a bunch of strangers know about your fortune is having a bunch of people you are close to know about your fortune. Mineral Town was the closest thing to a home that he'd had in a long time. If that was taken from him along with his father…what would be left?

One thing that didn't change that summer was Karen. She was always on the beach, whether stretched out on a towel, walking in the surf, sitting on the pier or reclining under an umbrella. She hated to go home and listen to the hateful exchanges between her once-beloved parents. Kai watched her through the windows and while he sat on the bench in the afternoons, trying not to stare. The summer sun had tanned her skin until it was nearly as dark as Kai's. Once or twice he tried to make conversation, but she politely and firmly turned it down, turning away and walking off determinedly. It wasn't like he could pretend that he didn't know why she was hurting. The entire town could hear it when Jeff and Sasha were at it again.

All the same, it greatly bothered him to see her sitting under an umbrella, holding her knees to keep them dry as rain streamed down, or shielding her eyes as sand was blown into them. Why? He wasn't sure. They hadn't said ten words to each other and yet they had begun playing this little game. The object of the game was to watch the other without them _knowing_ they were being watched. This worked well because the Snack Shack was outfitted with large, clean windows that were usually open, affording a clear view for both of them of their targets.

Then one hot afternoon in mid-summer, Kai couldn't stand the silence. He ran outside and out of the beach. The air was like a sauna--hot and muggy--but this was important. He made his way through the farm owned by a certain Jack and into the woods where he proceeded to find a long stick with a rather pointed end. This he took back to the beach and began writing in the sand. _Aren't you dying from the heat by now? Come inside and I'll give you a slushie, _Kai wrote, away from the resting Karen. He retreated inside and watched as she moseyed on over and began erasing his message, clearing a path for her own.

_No thank you. I'm fine._

Kai slipped out the door again, rubbed out her message and picked up the stick. _Might I interest you in a snowcone?_

_No. _

_How about some ice water at the least?_

_You're stubborn, aren't you?_

_Yes. _As she read this message, Karen looked up at Kai's figure in the window, smiled and rubbed one swipe away. She didn't bother to write another note, but instead dragged her towel further away from the Snack Shack.

Her action didn't bother Kai. For the next week they wrote messages in the sand to each other, talking about this and that, sometimes just touching on things that were important. _Do you like dogs? _Karen wrote.

_Yes. I like cats better, though. They have more personality. _Kai responded.

_That's an interesting thought. I've never owned a cat._

_My father used to have three. I always told myself that I'd get a cat when I owned my own house._

_Why don't you have a cat now, then? You own the Snack Shack, right?_

_Yes…I do…_

_Well?_

_I guess it'd be hard to tote it around all the time when I traveled._

_Then stop traveling. Stay in Mineral Town._

_I'd like to settle down someplace…but there are so many places to choose from. It'd be hard to pick just one._

_You'd have to have a reason to stay._

_A reason? Well…I suppose that if I had someone to stay for in Mineral Town, I might consider it…_

_Someone?_

_Yeah. You know…a girl. _At this point, Karen would refuse to write anything further and the game would end for the day.

It seems strange that Kai found himself falling for a girl whose voice he had rarely heard and could not recall. What was even more strange was how perfectly dreadful the weather behaved the week that Jeff moved out of Mineral Town. They'd decided that Sasha would be the one to stay behind and man the shop. She'd always been the better one at taking money and being strict with Duke. Through careful observation and some cautious questions, Kai discovered that Karen had always been closer to her father. The news that he would be moving back to the city devastated her.

Kai was the unseen observer when the father and daughter bid each other a tearful and agonizing goodbye. At twenty-two, Karen could have moved with him, but she chose to remain behind. It surprised almost everyone in the town. She still spent her time at the beach, but refused to play the game and write notes from then on.

Mineral Beach didn't have TV service--it was the only part of the town that didn't--which was why neither Kai nor Karen knew the evening that the largest storm in fifteen years hit the small village. They should have seen the warning signs and perhaps they did, but for some reason, Karen was still outside when the rain began to fall softly. She looked up at the sky, calculating, before hurrying to duck under her large umbrella stuck into the sand. The umbrella, while being a substantial cover for the normal summertime showers, was fully inadequate to handle the massive amounts of wind and rain that attacked Mineral Town that day.

Kai couldn't see if she was still on the beach because the wind-strewn rain blurred the windows so heavily. But then it quieted down for an instant--enough to award him a view of a thin, dark figure fighting the wild gusts of flurried rain to get to the stairs. A panic struck his heart and he dashed out into the storm to be instantly blinded. Water was everywhere in a moment. He was soaked and visionless--the thick smell of the moisture pressing in all around them. "Karen!" He called out desperately. "Karen?"

A faint call came from ahead. He stumbled towards it, unsure if he was heading towards her or into the ocean, where the wind had created a deadly current. Again he called and again there was an answer. It became louder and louder until he stretched out his hands and they connected with something solid and warm. It was Karen. She clung to him and together they battled their way back to the Snack Shack.

It was almost hard to regain their eyesight once they were inside the building. It took a few minutes of shaking their heads and blinking to be able to see well again. They stood, shivering, looking at each other with the same remembrance of the fear they had felt together. The situation was humorous in the artificial lighting of the shop until the electricity suddenly went out with a pop. Darkness was almost welcome to them. They were spared the tension of finding places other than each other to focus on.

The storm passed in the early hours of the morning. Morning rose to find the two asleep on the floor, three feet from each other. They awoke at nearly the same time, both suddenly abashed to realize that they had slept the night away. The shop now smelled a little musty, but wholesome, like new rain always does. Kai wordlessly helped the girl up and she silently looked at her feet. "You should probably go see if your mother is alright," Kai suggested awkwardly. Karen snapped her head up, shocked to hear his voice after all the quiet. She then considered what he had said and nodded. When she began moving towards the door and still hadn't replied, Kai spoke again. "You'll be down again, right? Would you come in and try at least one thing? Please?"

She looked over her shoulder, smiled and said: "Sure." Kai nearly melted into the floor. What a gorgeous voice. Karen turned around and left then, closing the door gently behind her. She hadn't made any promises and there was nothing to even suggest something official.

But it was a start.

And what's more…it was a reason to stay.


	5. Cookie

_-makes sad face- Somehow this collection isn't getting very many reviews. But that's okay. Thank you, my reviewers. I love you!_

_**HarvestMoonGlows, The Scarlet Sky, and xOxAzureFlameGodxOx are 3333**_

_I love this pairing to death._

CHAPTER FIVE: Cookie

Sweets are bad for your health in so many ways. They ruin your teeth, add unnecessary calories to your diet, mess up your appetite, and give you sugar highs. Nothing good comes from eating sweets. _Why is it then, _Rick thought, as he stood in the doorway to his room, _that there is always a plate of cookies on Elli's desk on Thursdays? Isn't that defeating the whole purpose of health? _It would be like a dentist giving out lollipops after a checkup. Or a counselor handing out magazines filled with pictures of stick-skinny celebrities to ailing teenaged patients. Even so, it wasn't as though Elli _forced _anyone to eat the melty, chewy pastries. Rick loved them, as a matter of fact. It was just an odd thought.

No, he didn't mind the cookies at all. They had become his once-weekly treat, as a matter of fact. Lillia wasn't doing so well and she couldn't even find the strength to walk home after her visit to the Hospital every Friday. Rick would walk up to the clinic after he finished working, put his arm around his mother, and escort her back home, all the time keeping a close eye on her pale face. Elli knew how much it hurt him to see his beloved mother so weary, and that's when she started keeping toffee cookies on her desk. He had let it slip one day that toffee was one of his favorite candies.

One Friday in Autumn found Rick finishing work early because he had been extra-focused as of late. His father's birthday had come and gone again, without a word. Was he dead? Did he just not care anymore? It had been over a year since the last letter had come through the post--the longest time without contact that the family had ever seen. As he scrubbed angrily on the mill wheel, something clicked in Rick's mind. If Rod ever came back…well, Rick would make him sorry that he left. If he felt he could skip out on his own family, well, all the power to him. Rick could do a much better job of handling the Poultry Farm, anyway. Rod wasn't needed in Mineral Town and his son could prove it. This determination awoke a fierce new work ethic in the young man's life, and it began to show around the farm. Popuri's garden was always weeded, the water wheel no longer squeaked, and the chickens were in champion shape. Everything was perfect! Except Lillia.

Lillia. No matter how hard he worked, Rick couldn't fix her pain. The painful thought roamed through his mind as he trudged through Rose Square on his way to the Clinic. "Rick! You're early," Elli announced cheerfully as his blonde head came through the door.

He lifted his head and tried half a smile for her. My, but the air smelled wonderful in the room. Just like his favorite fresh-baked goodies. "Hello, Elli. I finished early today. Um…how is she?"

"She's just fine, Rick…tired as always. She'll be ready to go in a few minutes. Cookie?" The deep red plate bearing the toffee cookies was pushed towards him a bit. Tempted beyond his powers of restraint, he took one and bit into it, fruitlessly trying to repress a smile. The smile didn't fool Elli. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rick replied, grimacing inwardly. "Thanks for the cookie."

Elli sat for a few seconds, watching him impassively. "You're welcome," she finally replied, still emotionless. She then lowered her voice. "You know, Rick…you can always talk to me about anything. I keep secrets real well."

Rick made to say something, but was interrupted by Tiraldo coming out of his office with Lillia on his arm. The doctor, stern as always, told Rick to take his mother straight home and make her some herbal tea. Worried by this curt way of dismissal, Rick nodded, thanked him, and turned to leave. As he closed the door behind him, he looked back and caught sight of Elli's anxious face and thought, _I think she means it._

It was easy work, getting to the Clinic a bit early the next Friday. As always, the air was delightfully scented with toffee and brown sugar. Elli looked up quickly from her red leather-bound novel and smiled gently at him. "Good afternoon, Rick. Early again, I see."

"Oh…you know…the chickens were in a good mood today and all…I thought I might as well come down," Rick said, faster than usual, as if he _needed _a reason to be early. Good heaven knew he could be early if he _wanted _to, but that wasn't enough today.

Elli gave him another one of those knowing glances and put her book down. She opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again and began to talk. "When I was around fifteen, my mother left Mineral Town, as you know. What people don't know is that she…well…" She stopped speaking and looked down. "I haven't told anyone this…I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay, go ahead. I'm listening." Rick said hurriedly, grabbing a cookie as he spoke. Elli was on the verge of another sentence when Tiraldo and Lillia came out of his office and the two's conversation was cut short yet again. With a new burn of regret, the young farmer put his arm around his mother and led her out the door. Again, however, before he shut the door behind himself, he took one last breath of the fragrant air and glanced at the nurse's face. She was reading her novel again, but beneath her short, fine brown hair, her face was red.

The beginning of her story haunted Rick all through the next two days. On Sunday he finally decided that he'd had enough of guessing, and ran back to the Clinic. Elli was completely surprised to see him, and a pained expression crossed her face at his appearance. "Rick! Are you not feeling well?"

"No, no, um…I wanted to know something, actually…"

"Like what?"

Oh dear. What HAD he wanted to know? It was an impulse really, to come all the way up to the Clinic in the middle of the afternoon. Now that he was standing safely in the clean waiting room, it seemed tactless to demand an explanation for a story started days earlier. "I wanted to know…" he said slowly. "I wanted to know…what you were…doing for dinner tonight. Thought maybe we could eat together, or something." Shazam. Just like that--he'd found an excuse.

The tiny nurse looked shocked. For a minute, Rick didn't know why she was so surprised…until he thought about what he'd just asked. SHOOT! He'd just _asked her out on a date! _Needless to say, that wasn't his intent. Not that he was opposed to the idea… "R-Rick…um…" Elli floundered a bit.

"Whaa! I, I, I didn't mean it to sound like _that, _I was merely wanting you to finish your story and…and…um…you don't have to say yes if you don't want to…I mean, I'm not _upset _that it sounds like a d-date, you're a very nice, pretty woman and dinner with you would be nice, but it wasn't supposed to sound….like…um…that." Rick had said more than he meant to. To his relief, however, rather than red-faced and upset, Elli was stifling giggles.

She tried to hold them in, but they spilled out. Laughter resonated around the small room and her face lit with the mirth. "Oh, Rick, I'd love to have dinner with you. Haha…if _only _you could see your _face_…" And so it was settled. Dinner at 6:45 that evening.

Lillia was pleased as anything when she heard of her son's plans. "Dinner? With Elli? Oh, that's fantastic! She's such a sweetheart and so gentle…so responsible, too! Make sure you comb your hair, do, and shine your shoes."

Popuri was less helpful. "Gee, Rickster, you've never had a _date _before. Does this mean you're in _love_? Are you two gonna get _married _and have _kids_? Dude! I wanna babysit your kids! Will you name the first girl Popuri, after me? I should go ask Elli right now. I bet she wouldn't mind. It doesn't really _matter _what you name them, right?"

"So, what," Rick teased. "are you going to name your first son Rick?"

"Don't be stupid. Why would I do that?"

"I thought it didn't matter what you named them."

"Huh? I didn't say that. You're stupid," Popuri nodded emphatically and swept away. Rick stared after her in amused disbelief.

The Inn looked beautiful, as always, at twilight. Lillia's approval of his outfit had been given, Popuri had teased him for a final time, and a short prayer had been muttered by the boy. As the door swung open, Rick peered inside nervously and caught sight of Elli standing at the bar, waiting for him. She was talking to Karen and Ann, and giggling, something he'd never seen her do. Ann saw the blonde enter over Elli's shoulder, and grinned a bemused grin at him. Karen and Elli also turned and waved. "Hiya, Rick! Whatcha doin' with my woman, Elli? Huh?" Karen yelled out. "I'm keeping an eye on you. Watch it." She had already had a beer and was working on her second. Rick thought it best to ignore her.

Elli chose a table and the two sat down and began to chat about this subject and that. Ann breezed by and collected orders, ogling the two the entire time. When dinner was finally steaming on the table, Rick ventured to inquire about the conversation started earlier. "Oh, right. I was talking about my mother, right?" She asked. Rick nodded, and she continued. "Right. Well…I'm sure you know that she left the town when I was fifteen, but what a lot of people don't know is what she told me before she left. My mother was a brilliant woman…charming, intelligent, and a hypnotic actress. People around here still think fondly of her, and believe that she's working with the Red Cross in Wysshire. I know different. I don't know where she is, but I know where she's not, and that is in Wysshire."

Rick's mouth fell open. "She's not in Wysshire? But I thought she sent you all those letters…one a month…"

"I lied," Elli admitted smoothly and shamelessly. "After she left, I received perhaps six letters before she just disappeared."

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm not. Sorry, I mean. I'm not sorry."

"Why?"

"Before she left she told me that I was the biggest disappointment she'd ever known, and that I was bound for ruin and failing in my life. Now, I don't want pity;" She explained quickly, as Rick opened his mouth to speak. "this story has a point. For years after she left, I worked hard and pushed myself almost to the breaking point to _prove _that she was wrong--that I had purpose, and my life wouldn't be a failure. That I could survive without her and her support, though I craved it…oh, I craved it. Take from this what you will, Rick, but I thought you should hear it. One day I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how much I hated myself, and decided right then and there that I wasn't going to allow her to rule my life anymore. My life has meaning. I may not have her love and support, but I found my worth."

Things were silent in the Inn for a while as Elli and Rick nibbled at their dinners. The nurse suddenly looked up at the clock and gave a start. "Oh…wow, it's late! I promised Tiraldo I'd organize the spreadsheets…forgive me, Rick, I've got to run." She stood up and motioned to Ann that she was finished. "Find your worth, Rick. It's there. You're a great friend." With that, she left.

Rick watched her go, wordless. Ann was wiping down glasses at the bar, and Karen was drinking her beer silently, smirking a little bit. _A great friend. Well…it's a start. It's exactly what I want….right? Friends are good. _Rick mulled these thoughts over in his mind. No smile lit his face as he put money on the table for the meal and started for the door.

"Did you notice Elli's hair was curled?" Karen grunted from the bar.

Rick turned and stared at her back. "What?"

"I said 'did you notice Elli's hair was curled?'"

"No," Rick said.

"Well, it was, dorkus," Karen sighed, then laughed and waved her three-quarters-empty bottle in the air. "She doesn't make a habit of curling her hair for 'friends.' Just so you know."

That night Rick took a long, hot shower and toweled his hair before opening the window and sticking his head out into the rather cold night. It was silly idea, he knew it. But it was a silly idea that might just buy him a few more hours at the Clinic with Elli.


	6. Dazzle

_Last chapter, my dears. Thanks so much for reading. I really, honestly appreciate it. Every time I see a review, it makes my heart beat a little faster. _

_I heart Supaa Panda (what a cool name!!) xOxAzureFlameGodxOx, Kelley28 (all of us fanfiction writers are smoking SOMETHING, right?) Cloud Link Zero, The Scarlet Sky (Thank you so much, Scarlet. I actually put a lot of work into smoothing out periods of time…phew!) and HarvestMoonGlows. (HMG, if you want more evidence of Rick's wonderfulness--have you read Season of Love and Gag Me With a Corncob?)_

_Thanks again. Oh, and this story is based on something that happened to me very recently. Except I didn't have the happy ending. I guess I'm fanfictioning my life. Heh._

CHAPTER SIX: Dazzle

Jack Syre Jr. was, by all means, an incredible person. An incredible, hard-working, intelligent, responsible, and good-natured person. Gray couldn't think of one person he admired more. Certainly not Saibara, that was for sure! Saibara. All Gray's grandfather did was fuss and grumble and strut around the Smithy like some rooster in a coop. He valued responsibility, dedication, charm, and manliness. Jack Syre Jr. had every one of those qualities and oh-so-much more. That was why Saibara was forever comparing Gray to Jack and finding even the smallest reasons to complain about why the former wasn't like the latter. Every time the old man found another reason to brag about him, Gray became more and more jealous…yet more and more admiring.

Gray might have befriended the farmer if it hadn't been for Mary. He and Mary had been best friends since he moved to Mineral Town as a teenager. When two people start to spend enough time together, at least one of them is going to develop feelings for the other. It's natural, normal, and expected. When they were seventeen, the entire town thought they'd get married for sure…but Gray was just too shy and nervous to ever make a move on the intelligent librarian. Over time they became farther apart, but nothing could break the friendship between them. He knew she had expected to be married by now. He didn't know how much it hurt her that he never told her how he felt, though.

When Jack came, he must have seemed like a knight in shining armor to timid Mary. He would have been a hero to any girl; his messy cocoa hair peeping out from beneath a worn ballcap, and those stupid gloves the girls described as 'sexy'. He had the confidant walk, the charming and sincere talk, and even animals that Mary had always wished to study. Naturally when Jack started going to the library to read up on plants, he and Mary clicked together like a hook and eye. She even fit up against him well. Her black-braided head fit right on his shoulder while his arms could wrap snugly around her curves. They looked…adorable.

And there was Gray…alone.

And then he met Claire.

Jack had never mentioned his cousin to the town, so they were all surprised when she stepped off the boat and onto the dock; slim, blonde, and smiling. She was Jack in female form, only more hyper and bouncy. As soon as she came into the farm, she changed from her city dress into rumpled jean overalls over a multicolored-checked button-down shirt with cactus-blossom buttons. The day she first stepped into the Smithy was first day Gray was actually glad that Jack had claimed Mary.

What a woman. Claire flew around the town as if shod in Hermes' winged sandals, delivering things for her cousin, visiting, and being a general ray of sunshine to Mineral Town. Quickly she formed close friendships with Ann and Mary. She also took an interest in the young apprentice at the Smithy. When the sweet potatoes were harvested at the farm, Claire made sure to bring a basketful to Gray, freshly picked. "Ahh, I love yams. But they're best with honey and cinnamon," she told him, licking honey off her finger. She'd taken the liberty of roasting a yam in the coals of the Smithy furnace, and fixing it up with her own recipe.

Gray grinned nervously and snagged a bite. "This is fantastic. Tell me; do you…do you always carry spice shakers around with you?"

"Hmm? Oh," Claire chuckled, "well, you never know when you're going to need some cinnamon sugar or rosemary…"

"What did you do before you came here?"

"Real estate, baby! I sold homes to people with financial issues. Really, it's a rewarding job…"

"I bet! So how long are you staying here?"

"Just until the drought is over. I couldn't stand the water regulations. It made it impossible for me to raise my mums like I wanted to. Don't you hate that?"

Gray tried to remember what mums looked like, "Umm…"

"Don't you know what mums are?"

"I don't think they grow in Mineral Town and I haven't been away since I was fourteen. Sorry," Gray said, feeling like a failure at life.

Claire looked delighted. "No problem! I'll bring you some when I get my garden back after this durned drought ends!"

Every day she came to talk to him was a new adventure for Gray. She taught him all about what he had missed while in Mineral Town, and _oh _ the _perfume _she wore was amazing! It made him dream of windswept days in a city bustling with energy…where life was never still, and always moving forward. It smelled like something radiant and shining. Like something crystalline and special. Something dazzling. Something like Claire.

A season passed, but the time seemed so much shorter to starstruck Gray. He began to wonder…if Claire was spending so much time at the Smithy with him, didn't it mean that she felt something about him like he felt about her? Girls didn't just spend their time willy-nilly…or did they? Were girls somewhat like guys? Did they think all the time about the person they liked? Did every smile mean something? Claire always smiled around Gray.

Finally the apprentice got the courage to go talk to Claire's cousin, Jack. "Claire? Oh, yeah, she's a great girl, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Haha we used to play together when we were kids. She dated this one guy at school a lot though. It used to drive me nuts."

Gray swallowed harder than usual. "Really? What was so bad about that one guy?"

"His name was Chris. He was stupid. Honestly. He was the most ignorant guy I've ever seen in my life!"

"What do you mean?"

Jack laughed and patted one of his cows on the rump to move her out of the way so he could milk the next one. "I mean the guy was just plain stupid. And he was jealous to beat the band. Barely anyone liked him except Claire."

"But they broke up, right?"  
"Oh, yeah! A long time ago. They're still in contact, but I don't think they talk that much." The farmer paused to look at Gray with a new kind of respect. "Why? D'you like her or somethin'?"

Gray turned red. "No."

"No, no, seriously! Do you like her?"

It was useless to deny it. "Yeah. Don't tell her."

Jack laughed long and delightedly. "Don't worry; I won't! That's awesome! You know, I've heard her talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll ask her about you tonight. I'll be casual."

The redheaded blacksmith apprentice could have died smiling. "O-ok. Thanks! Really! Thanks!"

Of course the next day Gray hurried down to the farm as soon as he could. Jack was waiting, arms crossed, and a grin on his face. "She said she likes you. Congratulations, buddy!"

When Gray talked to Mary about it, she pulled her braid and shivered with excitement. "Awwwww! You two look so cute together! I mean, you're both blonde and kind of short and so spirited…wow. That's amazing. Really. Mazel tov!" Things were looking great. The town started to talk about Claire and Gray as a couple. Claire couldn't have not known how he felt about her…it oozed out of every pore on his body.

She seemed to return it. They took walks on the beach almost every night, besides hanging out in the daytime. Ann told Gray that she had said that she really liked him. Every day the boy got more and more excited when he saw her face. Finally one day he knew that he was ready to ask her out.

But before he could ask her, she told him that she was returning to the city. "The drought is over. I'm going back."

"When?" Gray asked, horrified.

"Next week. It'll be great…I'll be able to grow you those mums like I said I would!"

"B-but…well, Claire…I'm going to miss you…"

Claire smiled at him sadly. "I know. Well…here." She unhooked her daisy necklace from around her neck and put it in his big hand. "Keep it."

"Why?"

"Umm…because I stole your watch the other day. It reminded me of you…I'm sorry!"

Gray was amazed. "You took my watch because it made you think of me?"

"Yes. But I'm not giving it back, so you better enjoy that necklace!"

If that wasn't the icing on the cake, there never would be any. But you know what they say about something that seems to good to be true.

The day before Gray was ready to ask Claire out, Jack came down and visited the Smithy. His face was grave. "Hey, Gray."

"Hey, Jack! Haha, it's a great day, isn't it? Look--I put a Goddess Drop in my buttonhole for Claire! I know she loves them."

Jack's face grew even darker. "Um, yeah. Listen. There's something I need to tell you."

Gray kept smiling. This news was probably about something Saibara had said about him. Wouldn't have been the first time. "What?"

"I'm sorry, man. Man, I'm real, real sorry. Claire is dating Chris."

Gray laughed: "…what?"

"Claire and Chris have been dating for almost a month now…I'm so sorry. I found out from one of her friends on the mainland…and she wrote about it in her diary." The farmer put his hand on Gray's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"B-but…but you said…Ann said…I thought…"

"I thought so, too. But Claire's always been a cryptic one. I'm sorry." He gave Gray's shoulder a final pat and left him alone.

Claire went back to the mainland without another word to Gray. It was like a beautiful dream popped but not forgotten when the dreamer woke up. The pain…the feeling of betrayal…was more real to Gray than he'd ever known. But she never called. It was over. It was over.

Two seasons passed and Gray returned to his usual self--or so it seemed to the town. He talked like he used to, he walked like he used to, he made stupid jokes sometimes like he used to…he was the same Gray…to everyone but Mary. She could see beneath his armor. She could see how hurt he still was…but there was nothing she could do about it. It was a pathetic feeling. Actually, there was one more person who had watched the whole scene and knew how he felt. Someone who Gray had never even talked to.

He was sitting outside the Spring Mine one day, fingering a piece of copper ore and feeling dark. The ore had a dirty spot on it, so he crawled over to the pond to wash it. It came off easily, but a twitch of his fingers sent the ore to the bottom of the pond. "Darn it," he muttered. "isn't that just perfect?"

Suddenly a pair of cool, slender fingers wound themselves around his wrist. They belonged to a small, pale hand which led down a sweetly muscled arm. A head emerged from the water, followed by a toned body. The head was adorned with green braids dotted with flowers. The woman smiled at him and flashed brilliant blue eyes that were so much deeper than Claire's. She hoisted herself out of the water beside him. Even though she just came from the pond, she wasn't the least bit wet. Her filmy, silky, navel-bearing dress was just as dry as if she'd never been in the water. "Hello, boy," the Goddess said with a voice as filmy as her gown.

"Hi," Gray said, slightly taken aback.

"Ah…so withdrawn," she whispered, staring hypnotically into his eyes. "and so quiet. Why?"

The boy shook his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you ever since before that girl came to town. Still thinking about her?"

"Well…I don't know."

"You don't know? It hurt, didn't it?"

"It's just…she told all those people she liked me…and Jack said that Chris guy was such a loser…what does that make me?" It was so easy to talk to her.

The Goddess sighed and stroked Gray's hair, pushing back his cap. "It makes you just another heartbroken boy. Are you lonely?"

Gray shrugged. "No."

"Well, I am. Come visit me sometimes; will you?"

Slowly, Jack began to realize that Gray was passing back and forth through his farm a few times a week. Then it increased to every day. He wasn't mining…he wasn't foraging…what was he doing up there? Then one day he didn't come back.

Jack ran up to the forest and looked around. The boy was nowhere to be found. Gotz hadn't seen him. He went into the Goddess Pond area and snooped around the Hot Springs. Nothing. Then he went to the pond and stopped.

Gray's hat lay beside the Goddess Pond, but the waters were as still and dazzling as ever.


End file.
